owenversefandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Maize
"It's time to fight." - Charles Maize'General Charles Maize' was a character in Owen's Scrapbook, who first appeared in Scrapbook 22. Owen's Scrapbook Season 2 ''Scrapbook 22'' General Charles Maize first appearance was when he was encountered by the Earth Survivors of Season 1 as the leader of the Floridian Earth Survivors. Scrapbook 23 In this episode, Charles introduces himself and some of his group to Arthur and his group. He then has Billy show them around the NASA ship. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Abilities * U.S. Military Training * War experience Strength * Above average for a human male of his age Special Powers * None Death Killed by * Frank Jr. After Maize's killing of a Tyranion and his leadership in the Survivor-Tyranion War, Frank Jr.'s pacifism drove him to despise the general. Over the course of the war, Frank Jr.'s rage boiled and led him to murder the general. Frank Jr shot Charles Maize in the back through the heart in Scrapbook 80. In Scrapbook 81, Frank Jr. threw his gun at Maize, knocking him off the mountain the Survivors were based on. This landed him in front of Chief Talos and the Tyranion Army's front line, breaking his leg. The injuries from the shooting and the fall ultimately killed Maize after he spoke his final words: " So.. much… PAIN!". His grave, alongside The Bum's was shown in Scrapbook 86. Killed Victims Total Kill Count: 2 * 1 Unnamed Calmarian (Scrapbook 26) * 1 Unnamed Tyranion (Scrapbook 63) Appearances Owen's Scrapbook * [[Scrapbook: Season 2|'Scrapbook: Season 2']] ** ''Scrapbook 22'''' (First Appearance)'' ** ''Scrapbook 23'' ** ''Scrapbook 26'' ** ''Scrapbook 27'' ** ''Scrapbook 28'' ** ''Scrapbook 30'' ** ''Scrapbook 31'' ** ''Scrapbook 33'''' (No Lines)'' ** ''Scrapbook 35'' ** ''Scrapbook 36'''' (No Lines)'' ** ''Scrapbook 37'' ** ''Scrapbook 38'' ** ''Scrapbook 39'' ** [[Scrapbook 40 (Season 2 Finale)|''Scrapbook 40 (Season 2 Finale)]] * 'Scrapbook: Season 3' ** ''Scrapbook 42 (No Lines) ** Scrapbook 43 (No Lines) ** ''Scrapbook 44'''' (No Lines)'' ** ''Scrapbook 45'''' (No Lines)'' ** ''Scrapbook 50'''' '' ** ''Scrapbook 51'''' (No Lines)'' ** ''Scrapbook 52'''' (No Lines)'' ** ''Scrapbook 53'''' (No Lines)'' ** ''Scrapbook 54'''' (No Lines)'' ** ''Scrapbook 56'' ** ''Scrapbook 58'' ** [[Scrapbook 60 (Season 3 Finale)|''Scrapbook 60 (Season 3 Finale)]] (No Lines)'' * Scrapbook: Season 4 ** Scrapbook 61 ** Scrapbook 62 ** Scrapbook 63 ** Scrapbook 64 ** Scrapbook 65 (No Lines) ** Scrapbook 66 (No Lines) ** Scrapbook 67 ** Scrapbook 68 (No Lines) ** Scrapbook 69 ** Scrapbook 70 (No Lines) ** Scrapbook 71 ** Scrapbook 72 (No Lines) ** Scrapbook 73 (No Lines) ** Scrapbook 75 ** Scrapbook 76 ** Scrapbook 77 (No Lines) ** Scrapbook 78 (No Lines) ** Scrapbook 79 ** Scrapbook 80 (Season 4 Finale) * Scrapbook: Season 5 ** ''Scrapbook 81'''' (Death)'' ** Scrapbook 84 (Corpse) Trivia * Charles Maize is named after British General Charles Cornwallis ** Maize is another word for corn (Cornwallis) * Charles was originally to have a wife and young son in Season 2, but they were scrapped in production. __FORCETOC__ Category:Protagonists Category:Scrapbook Characters Category:Scrapbook: Season 2 Characters Category:Scrapbook: Season 3 Characters Category:Scrapbook: Season 4 Characters Category:Scrapbook: Season 5 Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Generals Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Earth Survivors Category:Universe One Characters Category:Killers Category:United States Army